1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a capacitor and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory device, such as a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) device, may include a capacitor. A capacitor may include a bottom electrode, a dielectric layer, and a top electrode. The bottom electrode may have a high aspect ratio in order to increase the capacitance of the capacitor.
However, the bottom electrode with a high aspect ratio may be subject to get damaged during the subsequent process.